Can They Go Back?
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Booth goes back to Philly for four years, during that time Brennan gets married then gets divorced and has a baby. Booth comes to town a few months after the baby is born. Can Booth fit into Brennan's life? Can Booth&Brennan go back to the way they were?
1. Chapter 1 Going Back

Booth stood outside Brennan's door it had been four years since he was last here he didn't know why he was there, he didn't even know if he should be there, but he was willing to take the chance. Booth knocked and waited, Brennan appeared a few seconds later with a baby in her arms. "Booth!"

"Bones, you- I guess I'll be going…"

Brennan grabbed Booth's arm, "Booth wait let me put Lilly to bed and we can talk."

"I don't want to interrupt."

"You're not. Go sit down, I'll be out in a few minutes."

Booth started to refuse, but something in Brennan's eyes told him to stay.

"Okay."

Brennan returned ten minutes later, and took a seat next to Booth.

"It's good to see you again Booth, I can tell by your face that it isn't good."

"No, it's not, Mom died a month ago."

"I'm so sorry Booth."Brennan hugged him.

"Thanks Bones, we had a good 3 ½ years together, Jared was there for the last three months. Things got resolved and said that needed to be, it was good. Now, who is the baby you just put in bed?"

"That was Lilly, my daughter, I met someone shortly after you left we got married, two years later and he divorced me, five months before Lily was born, John doesn't even know about her one day he decided he didn't want to be a husband let alone a father . For the last 4 months it's just been me and Lilly."

"I'm Sorry Bones." Booth put an arm around Brennan's shoulders, she leaned into him.

"It's fine Booth, I have Lilly and everyone at the lab, and I'm okay. Are you back for good or are you going back to Philly?"

"I'm here, Jared took the house for a home base between assignments, he's got another three months in Germany then he's coming back till they need him somewhere. I'm reporting to Cullen on Monday, are you still working for the FBI?"

"Yes, and I'd like to be your partner, but things can't go back to how they were before, at least not right away. I'm still getting use to being somebody's mom."

"That's fine Bones I can wait, it took us four years the first time what's a few more?'

When he didn't get a reply, Booth looked down, Brennan was asleep. Booth smiled she probably hadn't slept much in the last four months, and him coming home probably gave her peace. Booth picked her up and carried her to her bedroom and checked on Lilly on the way back, then he made himself comfortable on the couch, he didn't know why he stayed the night, it just felt right.


	2. Chapter 2 You Weren't Happy Were You?

The next morning Booth woke up to Brennan talking softly to her daughter, it made him smile she was happy he just wished he was him that made her that happy. Not to say he didn't regret the time with his mom, taking care of her and just being with her for four years he didn't he just wished Brennan would have been a part of it all, but he couldn't ask her to give up her life for four years. Booth sat up just as Brennan appeared. "Good morning Booth, I hope I didn't wake you."

"Morning Bones, you didn't. I should have told you I was staying over, I'm sorry."

"Its fine I knew you were here, I heard you snoring when I got up at midnight with Lilly."

"I don't snore!"

"Yes you do in less you have somebody in bed with you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Brennan went to the kitchen, Booth followed. "Coffee will start in five minutes."

"Don't you have to make it?"

"No I got an automatic drip one after I had Lilly; it's timed to be done after she has her morning bottle. You want to hold her while I make it? I'm not that proficient at making a bottle one handed yet, normally I put her in the bouncer, but she screams when I put her down if she hasn't eaten yet."

"Sure, if you don't think Lilly will mind."

"She shouldn't, it hasn't made that much difference yet who holds her before she has breakfast as long as somebody does." Brennan smiled as she placed a slightly agitated Lilly in Booth's arms. Lilly started to voice protests, but Booth placed her on his shoulder and began gently patting her back.

Brennan looked back, "You're good with her, she hates when Dad does that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, dad can hold her, rock her, feed her, or whatever, but if he puts her on his shoulder she screams. Anyone else can do it though."Booth chuckled.

Brennan moved to Booth's chair," Okay Lilly-Belle Breakfast is ready. Do you want to feed her Booth?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, she looks comfortable, and she doesn't care who feeds her as long as somebody does."

Booth smiled and took the bottle, Lilly accepted it greedily drinking it contents.

"Geez Bones when was the last time you fed the poor kid?"

"Four hours ago, Lilly always eats like that in the morning, after her nap she'll slow down to a more normal pace." Brennan smiled at the sight before her, Booth looked up then "what are you thinking about Bones?"

"About all the things John has missed and is going to miss, holding her for the first time, quiet nights in the rocker while Lilly sleeps in your arms, her fist words, first steps."

Booth didn't know what to say the guy was missing a lot; he'd had the firsts with Parker because he and Rebecca lived together for the first year and a half. Brennan spoke first "At least Lilly doesn't look much like John; it makes it easier on me to deal with."

Booth was still at a loss for words; Brennan's bluntness had gotten blunter!

"If you're staying for breakfast, I haven't got much."

Booth putt Lilly on his shoulder to burp her," You got the stuff to make waffles?"

"Yeah you know you were the last to use the waffle maker, John always had egg whites, except for Sunday's he splurged and had oatmeal."

Booth absently rubbed the baby's back," You weren't happy were you?"

Brennan smiled," No, I was in the beginning, but before he walked out, no."

"I'm so sorry Bones."

"Booth it's okay, things turned out okay. Do you think I could grab a fast shower while you're here?"

Booth smiled, "Go use up all the hot water, Lilly is asleep we'll be okay. I'll make the batter, but wait until you're done to make the waffles."

"Okay." Brennan gently kissed her daughter's forehead and headed for the shower. An hour later Brennan came back smelling like vanilla, Booth loved that smell. They ate and talked a little about how things were going. After breakfast Booth left needing to unpack. Brennan felt lonely the second Booth closed the door she pushed down the thoughts and went to write before Lilly got up again.

* * *

Sunday afternoon Brennan was trying to calm down a tired Lilly when Booth knocked on her door she flung it open. "Whoa Bones is everything okay?"

"No, the neighbors have been fighting all night slamming doors and yelling, Lilly hasn't slept either have I, we're both really tired." Booth walked to her and took Lilly, "Go to bed, Bones I got her." Brennan looked at Booth questionably."Go." Brennan kissed Booth gently on the cheek, "Thanks, Booth, theirs formula in the fridge, the cloths in the laundry basket are clean."

"Got it." Booth turned Brennan toward her bedroom and gave a gentle push. It took another hour for Booth to get Lilly to sleep, and then he folded and put her clothes away. Four hours later Brennan woke up and found Booth washing bottles."Booth you don't have to do that."

"I know I wanted to. I folded Lilly's clothes too."

"Thanks Booth. It means a lot, but we can't go back to how it was before."

"I know I'm just helping my partner out."

"Thanks."

"Anytime Bones."

The partners enjoyed Thai for dinner, Booth went home after Brennan and Lilly were safely tucked in bed.


	3. Chapter 3 Temperature

Lilly was 5 months old, and Booth had all but moved in, Brennan's coach had a Booth shaped hole in it, but she didn't care! Booth never got up with Lilly, that was clearly Brennan's domain, but that didn't stop him from standing in the doorway undetected and watching her with Lily. One night Booth was kind of awake when Brennan came into the living room shaking him," Booth?"

He was awake in an instant, Brennan sounded panicked and Lilly was fussing more than usuaL,"what's the matter Bones?"

"Does Lilly feel warm to you?

Booth at up and felt the baby's forehead, "Yeah a little."Booth turned on the light, he saw fear in Brennan's eyes, he touched Brennan's cheek, "hey it's okay first we need to take her temperature and we'll go from there. Do you have a thermometer?"

"In the bathroom, in the top left drawer."

"Sit I'll be right back."

Brennan nodded and sat down, and began to rub Lily's back in a futile attempt to calm the crying. Booth returned a moment later and gently placed the thermometer in the baby's ear waiting for it to beep when it did he looked at it"99.7."

"She doesn't seem sick Booth."

Booth smiled, "I don't think she is Bones, I think Lilly's getting her first tooth. She's drooling like mad that's usually a sign."

Booth could see Brennan relax a little,"What do we do?"

Booth smiled slightly at Brennan's use of 'we', "we wait it out and comfort her as much as we can. Did you put the teething rings in the freezer yet?"

"Yes."

Booth stood up and went to go get one, he gave it to the baby and it seemed to have a little effect. " There's not much we can do, the baby aspirin and teething gels help sometimes, it depends on the baby we can try that if you want." Brennan nodded,"I'm going to give her some meds to get her fever down then I'm going rock her for a while, I doubt it'll help, but who knows."

"Okay if you need me you know where I am." Booth kissed the top of her head. An hour and a half later Booth no longer heard crying or Brennan moving around, he got up and went to the nursery, he smiled in the dim nightlight, Brennan was asleep in the rocker with a sleeping Lilly in her arms. Booth carefully picked up Lilly and put her in her crib, then he turned to get Brennan, he scooped her up taking her to her room and placing her in the bed, he decided to lay down next to her, she would sleep better if he was there and he'd keep her from getting up every two minutes to check on Lilly. An hour later Lilly, Booth was awake, Brennan was curled in to his side, like she always was in bed. Booth smiled slightly and whispered in her ear"sleep I'll go." Booth expected a protest, but he got silence. Booth got up and fed and changed Lilly taking her temperature, it was almost normal. Booth went back to bed, pulling Brennan close,"Lilly is fine."

"Hum."

Booth smiled and settled into sleep. Hours later they both woke up, having had the best sleep either had in a while.


	4. Chapter 4 Spend Time With Your Daughter

Booth had moved in the weekend after Lilly got her first tooth, it was the only logical thing to do. In the hours of that weekend Lilly had formed a bond with Booth, Brennan was happy but a part of her kept thinking it should be John Lilly was bonding with not Booth. Brennan was happy it was Booth that Lilly was bonding with, it always should've been Booth, and Lilly's name should be Lillian Christine Booth, not Lillian Christine Brennan. Things were good now not like the way they were before Booth left, not for lack of trying though Brennan wanted things to go back but she wasn't ready, she didn't want to get up one morning and go in the kitchen and see Booth's bags by the door and have him tell her it all was one big mistake that the papers would be there by weeks' end. She knew deep down Booth would never do that to her or Lilly, but she still had to be careful, she couldn't survive another breakup, when John left part of her broke beyond repair, she couldn't imagine what it'd be like to lose someone she loved with all her heart.

Lilly was now 9 months old and today was one of the handful of day in the last 9 months Brennan stayed home, they'd been working a lot and Brennan was feeling a little guilty for not spending a lot of time with Lilly so she just took the day off. It had been a good one they spent the morning playing then they met Booth at the diner for lunch then they went to the grocery store. Now Lilly was in her highchair while Brennan was making dinner waiting for Booth to come home, she just hoped Lilly would cooperate for a minute and Booth world be happy. Booth came home and put his stuff down and walked to Lilly's highchair, "Dada."

Brennan looked over her shoulder, Booth had a look of admiration on his face he slowly smiled moved to the highchair, Brennan followed, "that's right Sweetie, that's Daddy." Brennan kissed Lilly Booth looked at her," When?"

"Since she got up from her nap we were sitting on the couch and she saw the picture of you on the end table and kept saying' Dada' over and over again."

"But I'm not-"

"Yes you are, John provided the biological parts but that's it, he signed away his rights before she was born. You've been there for everything Booth you're her father for the things that matter, to me you are Lilly's father and my boyfriend."

"You mean that Bones?

"Yes, I want to go back to what we had before, if you want to."

"I do." Booth gently and softly kissed Brennan.

"Dada."

"Booth, go spend time with your daughter."

Booth smiled and turned and unstrapped Lilly from her highchair "Hi Lill."

He took her and sat on the floor with her, playing with her blocks. Dinner could wait. Brennan went to watch undetected.


	5. Chapter 5 Lilly give this to mommy

Lilly was 18 months old and Booth had lived with them for a little over a year, tonight was a big night for them if Booth played his cards right. He'd wanted to do this before now, but Lilly wasn't ready, now she was. Booth got her ready for bed, with a bath and a pair of clean footed pajamas; he kissed the top of her head picking her up carrying her down the hall. Booth put Lilly down right before they entered the living room. He took something from his pocket,"Lilly give this to mommy."Lilly took the box from Booth's hand and toddled toward Brennan. "Momma."

Brennan put her book down and smiled at Lilly's outstretched arm and picked her up, "What do you have Lilly?" Brennan waited for the baby to deposit the item in her hand, when she did Brennan breath caught. Brennan settled Lilly in her lap and opened the box, grabbing Lilly's hand so she wouldn't grab the ring inside. Brennan felt Booth walk in and stand in front of her; she looked up, "Booth?"

"Temperance will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Booth tipped Brennan's chin up and kissed her deeply, after a moment Brennan pulled back, "let me put Lilly to bed, she should go down pretty quickly, then we can finish this."

Booth nodded and kissed Lilly as Brennan passed him. She sat down in the rocker and began to slowly rock, "Lilly, I know you're too young to understand what just happened, but your Dad just asked me to marry him, I accepted his proposal. So little one the three of us are going to be a real family. Your dad and I were always meant to be together, it took me a while to realize that but your Dad always knew. I realized it the second he left four years ago. Lilly your Dad didn't leave like you father left, you're Dad left because he had to, it tore him up, but your Dad is extremely loyal especially where family is concerned. I would have went with him if he asked, but your Dad didn't want me be unhappy, I wouldn't have been as long as I was with him. One other thing I love about your Dad is he accepted you, it didn't matter that you weren't his." Lilly snuggled down, Brennan looked down and smiled," Lilly I see my little speech has put you to sleep, that was sort of my intent. I do have a request though, please sleep through the night, your Dad and I have things to do tonight" Brennan kissed Lilly's forehead and got up placing the sleeping baby in her crib. Booth's arms snaked around her waist, he began to place gentle kisses on Brennan's shoulders, she knew where this was going, turning to face him she said,"Not in front of the baby Booth." Booth chuckled softly and lifted Brennan off her feet heading for the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6 No Flowers

It was three months later and Booth and Brennan's wedding day, it was going to be a simple affair Brennan had done the big weeding with John it wasn't going to be repeated. The wedding was going to take place at the Hodgins estate at dusk with the reception to follow. Brennan smoothed her hands over her pale pink dress, she smiled a little."You nervous Sweetie?"

"No I was the first time, remember?"

"Yeah we had to delay the wedding by half hour so you could throw up."

"It was 10 minutes Ange."

"It was a half hour Bren; you're not going to do that now are you."

"No, I want to get it over with so I can have Booth to myself for a while."

Angela laughed, "You're ready and so is Lilly."Brennan looked at her daughter in a mini version of her dress and smiled,"Amy don't give her the flower petals until the last second, she may eat them, I got edible ones just incase"

"Okay."

A few minutes later Angela made her way to the few friends and family waiting to witness the nuptials of one Temperance Joy Brennan to Seeley Joseph Booth. Amy pointed Lilly in the right direction and handed her the basket of petals."Go on Lilly."

"No." Lilly tossed the basket down. Brennan hid a smile, handing Amy her bouquet she knelt down. "Lilly, go stand next to Daddy and Parker, you don't have to take the flowers if you don't want to."

"K."

Brennan gave Lilly a hug,"Do you want take the flowers?"

"No"

"Fine, go stand next to Daddy."

Brennan smiled as Lilly took off in a dead run for Booth, thankfully he caught her and was able convince her to stand next to him, even though she should have stood next to Angela. It didn't matter to Brennan who was where; the only thing that matter was that she, Booth, Parker, and Lilly were together forever. After a quick ceremony they walked, Booth holding Lilly, back up the path to Hodgins' estate and into the grand ballroom for the reception. A few hours later after dinner Brennan lost sight of Booth when she went to change out of the dress, she felt lonely, but her loneliness was replaced with genuine love, Booth was on the dance floor in his tux with Lilly on his shoulder moving slowly. Brennan went over to him, grinning like an idiot,"I thought Angela was watching her?"

Booth smiled "she was, but you know how Lilly gets when she's tired and its past bedtime."

"Yeah, really fussy, nothing works but a lot of rocking by only you."

"Yep no rocker, but this seems to be working she's almost out."

Brennan patted the baby's back," let's get you into bed, Sweetie." Booth looked at Brennan questionably, "Follow me."

Brennan led them to the room she'd used to change in, a portable crib was in the corner," I had Angela set up Logan's porta-crib in here in case she faded. We can move her into the nursery later." Brennan took Lilly and began changing her into her pajamas; the baby never fully woke up.

"Booth take off your jacket and bowtie, I know they've been bugging you since you put them on." Booth smiled Brennan knew him too well. After Brennan put Lilly in the crib, Booth's arms snaked around Brennan's waist; he rested his chin on her shoulder."Are you happy Bones?"

"Ecstatically, but I do have a slight regret though."

"What's that?"

"That it took us so long to get here, we wasted 9 years."

"Bones the important thing is we finally got here. Are we back to what we had before?"

"No, we're past hat what we have no is a lot better than what we had before."Booth dropped a few kisses on Brennan's shoulders, when Angela knocked softly on the doorframe, "I hate to interrupt you two lovebirds, but Rebecca's here to get Parker and he wants to say bye."

"We'll be out in a second, Ange." The artist nodded, while Brennan fixed Lilly's blanket.

They joined hands and went back to the ballroom, and scooped Parker up into a hug. It was midnight by the time everyone was gone and Brennan and Booth were moving Lilly and the porta crib into Logan's nursery, they got Lilly settled and Booth noticed Brennan was looking sad, "Bones, you okay?"

"Yeah, I've never left Lilly before other than to go to work."

Both smiled and turned Brennan to face him,"Lilly will be fine, but we can take her with us if you want."

"No we deserve the time alone, but can I call and check on her?"

"No more than twice a day."

"Okay."

"We should get going we got to be up in 5 hours, why did you book us an early flight?"

"Because I want to spend as much time as possible with you in our rented house on the beach."

"Ya know we're probably never gonna see the beach"

"You two lovers should just stay here; the limo service can take you to the airport in the morning."

The newlyweds turned to see Angela, in sweats and a t shirt grinning at them.

"You sure Ange?"

"Yeah, we have a ton of rooms."

Brennan looked at Booth and at his nod she accepted, "Sure we'll stay Ange."

"Great, you can sleep until 8."

"Our flight is at 9 Ange."

"I know, I canceled the tickets, you're taking Hodgins' private jet, and it's our wedding gift to you."The partners jaws dropped, Angela chuckled, "You're welcome now let me show you two to your room, it's in the quiet part of the house" Angela winked Booth hid a laugh. That night was quiet possibly the best night Booth or Brennan had had in a long time. The next afternoon two sleepy but highly satisfied people landed in North Carolina and spent a week in the house seeing very little beach some days, but they called Lily every afternoon and night.


	7. Chapter 7How Come I Don't Look Like Dad?

3 Years later

Booth, Brennan Lilly, and Parker had settled into be a family Booth and Brennan had bought a house the year before when Parker started spending weeks with them rather every other weekend. It was a Friday morning; Brennan was peeling an apple for Lilly's preschool snack, Lilly was trying not to make a mess with her cereal Booth was reading the comics and drinking coffee.

"Mommy?"

Brennan looked up, "What Lilly?"

"How come I don't look like Daddy? Parker does, but I don't."

Brennan put the apple down and crossed to Lilly's chair, picking her up this wasn't a question to be answered at the kitchen table with milk on your chin. On the short trek to the couch, Brennan thought of how to answer the question. She could say that it was all genetics, that even though Booth's genes were the dominate ones hers were stronger, lie to Lilly. Or she could try and simply the truth, down to something her 4 and a half year old could comprehend. Brennan sat Lilly in her lap, tucking her hair behind her ears. Brennan hugged her gently gathering the courage to tackle the question," Lilly, you know that Parker has two moms, right? "

"Yeah, Daddy loves her because they have Parker, but he doesn't love her like he loves you."

"That's right, you have two dads; I was married before you were born."

"To Daddy?"

"Not to the person you call Daddy, but to your Father. When we found out we were going to have a baby, you, your father decided he didn't want to be married to me anymore, and so he left. Then it was just me until you were born, then Daddy came back when you were four months old and we've been together ever since. Daddy and I were friends for a long time before I got married to your father, we might even have gotten marred a long time ago, if Daddy hadn't had to go away for a while." Brennan looked at Lilly she didn't look too confused or upset, Brennan wasn't sure what to say next, Lilly beat her to it. "Mommy, how come I don't see my other Dad like Parker sees his other Mom?"

Brennan tensed up, quickly relaxing before Lilly noticed, "Because your father decided he didn't want to see you."

"Why?"

"I don't know why Sweetie, he loved you. I think he was scared."

"How do you know he loved me, Mommy?"

"Your Father used to tell me he loved you every night before we went to bed."Brennan smiled at the memory. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Brennan kissed the top Lilly's head as she sat her on the couch. Booth watched her go into their bedroom giving her a thirty second head start, before going behind her. Booth found Brennan rummaging through the closet, he wasn't sure what to do he could see she was a bundle emotions. Carefully and gently Booth laid a hand on Brennan's shoulder "Bones are you okay?"

"I think so; I've thought of this moment, I always pictured Lilly being at least 10 before she brought it up, not 4 and a half! Part of me hoped she'd never question if you were her Father, you we're here before she was old enough to remember that you weren't always here."

"Bones Lilly is all you she probably figured it out before she could talk."

Brennan put her arms around Booth's waist and he hugged her to him. "You just said that to make me feel better didn't you?"

"Did it work?"

"A little, yes."

"My work here is done. What are you looking for?"

"A box of pictures I saved for this moment to give Lilly, some wedding photos, mostly candid's of John and me together."

"You check the top shelf?"

"No it should be pink box with butterflies on it."

Booth took the description as a cue that Brennan wanted him to look for the box he stepped to the closet and looked, quickly spying the box. Booth cleared the dust from the top and brought it over to the bed, Brennan looked at him Booth knew she was silently asking him if he was okay with what she was going to do, he was, he knew this would come up , but like Brennan he thought they had a few years. "Bones go ahead, its fine." She smiled a little and opened the box, reaching in and extracting a few photos. Booth couldn't help looking, "Bones, you married Attorney Jonathan Mackey?"

"Yes, are you surprised?"

"Kind of I've known Mackey for years-"

"Booth I really want to hear this, but can we talk later? I need to make sure Lilly is okay."

"Sure, I need to get ready. Are you going in?"

"I don't really feel like it today and it's not like I can explain this to Lilly and drop her off at preschool, you never know what is gonna pop out of her mouth."

Booth chuckled, "True you want me to stay?"

"No, but would you bring lunch from the diner?"

"Usual?"

"Yes, thanks."

Brennan left with the box in hand, Booth found Lilly in Brennan's lap listening as she told her a little about each picture. Not wanting disturb them Booth went to the kitchen and cleaned up the dishes, Lilly wasn't done with her cereal, but it was now too soggy to eat, Brennan cold make her more later if she wanted it. With the kitchen clean Booth went to the couch and lightly placed a kiss on Brennan's head, Lilly leaned over, wrapping her arms around Booth's neck, he pulled her from Brennan's lap, hugging her tightly.

"Mommy and I get to stay home today. "

"I know Pumpkin, have fun, I love you."

"Love you Daddy."

Booth gave Lilly one last kiss and sat her back in Brennan's lap; he noticed Brennan had tears in her eyes. He whispered, "Are you okay Bones?"

"I'm fine, this morning has been extremely odd, and it's not even 9."

"I know I love you."

"Love you too." they shared one more kiss.


	8. Chapter 8 PlayDoh

Brennan and Lilly looked at the photos for a little longer with Brennan supplying stories now and then. There were a few times Brennan had to hold in the tears that she'd normally let fall but couldn't, because she didn't want to upset Lilly. They got to the last few, the wedding photos Brennan took a breath.

"Mommy you look pretty. "

Brennan smiled" thanks Lilly."

"Do you still love him?"

"Lilly I love your father because together we have you, but I don't love him like I love your Dad."

"Oh."

They got to the last picture, Lilly snuggled into Brennan's lap like she did when she was sleepy Brennan looked at the time Booth would be home soon."Lilly do you want to make play-doh? We can make it now before Daddy brings lunch and it can cool while we eat then when we're done we can play with it."

"Yeah." Brennan stood up taking Lilly into the kitchen. They had just got everything cleaned up when Booth came home with bags of food. "Chow's here." Booth unpacked the food, salad for Brennan, burger and extra fries for Booth and chicken strips and mashed potatoes for Lilly. They ate, thankfully Lilly didn't say anything about how she and Brennan spent the morning her big highlight was Brennan let her mix the food coloring to make weird colors! When they we done Brennan looked at Lilly she was sleepy. "Lilly why don't you take a nap?"

"I'm not tired, Mommy, besides you said the play doh would be ready after lunch."

"I know, but the play-doh is still warm just go in your room and lay down, you can look at books and in a while I'll come get you and we'll play with the play doh."

"Okay."

Lilly got up and went to Booth he hugged her and picked her up knowing that if he held her close long enough she'd be out. Brennan followed Booth to Lilly's room she was out by the time 'Booth slowly walked to her room and put her down. Both parents tucked Lilly in, placing gentle kisses on her forehead, Brennan placed two books on the bedside table in case Lilly was playacting them. Booth's arms went around Brennan pulling her against him, "let's go talk."

Brennan nodded and let Booth lead her from the room, they settled in their bedroom, "Do you to ask questions or do you want me to just tell you how I know Mackey?"

"Just tell me. I have my theories; let's see if you confirm them."

Booth nodded and began this was hard for him to say for some reason. "Mackey played hockey on the defense attorneys' team in our league for years, I stile played after I went to be with Mom, I'd leave her with her nurse and come see Parker and play. My team played his a lot we got along great, we all knew he was married, but never knew to whom. He never used your name, it was always 'my wife', he loved you Bones every time he talked about you he lit up."

"Did he mention that he was going to be a father?"

Booth pulled Brennan against him more, holding her tightly, "No."

"Oh."

Booth kissed Brennan; his heart was breaking for her.

"Does John still play?'

"No, he quit almost 5 years ago right before the play offs."

"When are they?"

"February."

"Five months before Lilly was born."

"Yeah, if it makes you feel better, I pound him during his last game, illegal crosschecking."

Brennan laughed, "So you're the one I need to blame for him coming home and whining because 'some FBI dude' busted his lip open."

"Yeah sorry."

"Nah don't be he needed it I'm sure."

Booth laughed, "Anything else you want or need to know?"

"No you confirmed my theories. Can you take the afternoon off? I kind of don't want you to go back to work."

"I'll take the afternoon."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Why did you make play-doh this morning?"

"After we got done looking at the box of pictures Lilly started getting sleepy, I wanted to keep her awake until after lunch, the play-doh was cool after lunch, but she needed a nap. I should go wake her up soon."

"Sneaky, do you think Angela and Hodgins will babysit Saturday night?"

"Probably why?"

"You need a night out after today." Booth placed light kisses across Brennan's shoulders

"I need a drink."

"I'll make spaghetti and take Lilly for the night so you can drink at dinner."

"Thanks, I'll go get her up while you go get all the play-doh stuff out. "

"Okay."

Brennan gently woke Lilly who protested a little. The family spent the rest of the afternoon making anything and everything out of play-doh and having fun, Lilly didn't mention anything else about her father, but Booth felt it was coming. That night Booth made his famous spaghetti, salad and garlic bread, Brennan enjoyed a glass of wine and Booth got Lilly ready for bed. As the little girl was climbing into bed she looked at Booth, "Daddy, even though you're not my Dad, do you still love me?"

Booth pulled the blanket back and scooped Lilly up, taking her to the rocking chair still sat in the corner for the occasional sleepless night or bedtime story. Sitting down he covered her with a throw blanket, "Lilly, you are my daughter, yes you have another father , but first and foremost you are my daughter and I love you with all my heart NOTHING will ever change that, okay?"

"Okay. Do you love Mommy and Parker too?"

"Yes Lilly I love Mommy, Parker, and you with all my heart NOTHING will ever change that, okay?"

"K. I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, Lilly. Go to sleep."

Booth pulled the blanket up and started slowly rocking Lilly, she fell asleep in a few minutes, but Booth kept rocking, Lilly would be too big for this soon. Ten minutes later Booth put an arm around Brennan's shoulders," Lilly go down okay?"

"Yeah, she asked if I still loved her even though I'm not her Dad, I told her I did no matter what nothing whould change that."

"Booth I've been thinking, you should adopt Lilly, and it'd make things easier."

"You mean that Bones?"

"Yes, I'd like to do the same with Parker, with yours and Rebecca's permission of course."

"Really Bones?"

"Yes, I consider Parker my son, Booth."

Booth kissed Brennan," I love you Bones."

"I love you too, Booth."

Six months later Booth, Brennan, Parker, and Lilly left the courthouse, Lilly was now legally Booth's daughter and Parker was now legally Brennan's son. The' new' family made it home to a surprise party given by their friends and family, celebrating their family.

THE END!

That was fun to write!


End file.
